


his hands were warm

by emblem_oracle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help On The Battlefield, Nagamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblem_oracle/pseuds/emblem_oracle
Summary: Elincia can't watch as everyone fights for her anymore.Especially when the person they're trying to save is Geoffrey.





	his hands were warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinRedfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/gifts).



> For DinredFire over on Twitter for Nagamas. 
> 
> I went for the prompt: Help on the Battlefield with Elincia/Geoffrey. I hope you like this piece! And a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone who may be reading this.

 

Elincia watched the fighting from the bottom of the hill and her anxiety was so deep that merely breathing felt like needles in her lungs. She chewed her nails, an old habit she's never been able to stop, before resorting to digging them into her palms.

Geoffrey was up on that hill, fighting for his life. The Greil Mercenaries were attempting to save him. And she was here, watching it all from a distance. Safe.

She hated this. The waiting. She was always waiting, for others to save those she loved. She felt so useless. She wished she could be stronger. Better.

But she wasn't.

She was just her.

"Princess Elincia!" One of the soldiers left behind to guard her, a young man from the look of him, offered her a smile. "You don't need to worry, your highness. I'm sure Sir Geoffrey will be alright. The Greil Mercenaries will surely return him to you unharmed."

Elincia smiled weakly, "Thank you. I believe in them. Still, I wish I could be of more use."

The soldier shook his head. "Just you being here is help enough, your highness. Your presence gives us hope."

She was grateful for the soldier. Very grateful. However, the feeling remained deep in her stomach.

The battle continued and everywhere she looked, swords were slashed and people screamed. Her people. These people were fighting and dying for her, as they'd always done.

But now they were fighting to save Geoffrey. Geoffrey, her knight in armour. Geoffrey, the one whom she'd cared for as a child and felt sweet for as a teen and loved as an adult. Then she'd feared him dead. And as time had passed, she felt certain that he was gone.

Now here he was. Alive again.

She had to do something. She couldn't lose him again. The thought was so horrible that she could barely even consider it.

"Soldier," she turned to her guard. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yes, Princess Elincia?"

"Could you pass me your staff?"

"Why, of course," he handed it to her and the grip felt cold to the touch. "Why do you need it, if you don't mind me asking?"

She started to run her thumb along the metal and allowed the cold of the steel to focus her. She'd receive the scolding of her life from her guardians. They'd place her under a deeper watch. She'd never be able to do a stunt like that again.

But she wouldn't mind, as long as Geoffrey was there.

So she tightened her grip and ran towards the battlefield, deaf to the call of her guards.

* * *

 

Geoffrey peered down at her with thin lips. She knew that look. He was upset and trying not to show it.

"That was a very foolish thing to do, Princess Elincia," he said. He held a bandage in his hands. She lifted up her arm and allowed him to wrap the fabric around her limb. It didn't hurt. It was merely a nick from a stray arrow. Yet, he had insisted and because he was upset and she hated to see him so concerned she allowed him to fuss her.

"I know." 

There was a silence. She watched as he looped the fabric. His hands were warm, blissfully so.

"Don't do anything like this again. Understood?"

"Yes," she said.

"Without you, we are lost."

"I know."

"Good," he tied the fabric with a bow. She remembered all the days where she'd tried to remember his touch. All the hours she'd spent trying to think of where he might be.

All the time she'd thought... "I thought you were dead."

His hands stopped. 

"For months, I thought you were dead. That… you had died for me. I thought that I could never smile again because you were gone. Not just you, but Lucia and Bastion too. I thought I was totally alone in this world."

She breathed in, breath husky with choked down sobs. "Then… I discovered you were alive. That you were all alive and I could have cried from happiness. Then I heard you were fighting for your life and everyone wanted to leave you for dead, so that I may not be put in harm's way."

"I was prepared for that, Princess Elincia," Geoffrey said, always a knight. Always so honourable. "To die for you would have been the highest of honours."

"Please, Geoffrey," she said. She clutched the hem of her dress. "Try to understand."

Geoffrey had tried to distance himself from her the moment his duty became clear, even after she told him her feelings. Even now, he belittled himself. Placed himself lower than herself. Talked only of duty.

That's when he did something he hadn't done for years. He wrapped his hand around her own; brushed his thumb against her skin. It was suddenly hard to breathe, all over again.

"I do understand, Princess," Geoffrey said, eyes glued to the back of her hands. "And I thank you for coming to save me. It's only that the thought of you coming to harm is… difficult for me."

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

He hummed and continued to brush his thumb across her skin. His hands were warm. His touch was pleasant.

And he was alive. With her. And it felt like she could conquer anything, as long as he remained by her side.


End file.
